remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
HD 106906 b
HD 106906 b is a directly imaged planetary-mass companion and candidate exoplanet orbiting the star HD 106906, in the constellation Crux at about 300 light-years from Earth. It is estimated to be about eleven times the mass of Jupiter and is located about 650 AU, or nearly 97 billion kilometers (60 billion miles), away from its host star. HD 106906 b is unique to science; while its mass estimate is nominally consistent with identifying it as an exoplanet, it appears at a much wider separation from its parent star than thought possible for in-situ formation from a protoplanetary disk. Description HD 106906 b is the only known companion orbiting HD 106906, an F-type pre-main-sequence star with about 1.5 times the Sun's mass and 6 times its luminosity.3 Based on the star's luminosity and temperature, the system is estimated to be about 13 million years old. The system is a likely member of the Scorpius–Centaurus Association. The star is surrounded by a luminous, massive debris disk at a much smaller separation than HD 106906 b. Based on its near-infrared spectral-energy distribution, its age, and relevant evolutionary models, HD 106906 b is estimated to be eleven times the mass of Jupiter, with a surface temperature of 1,800 K (1,500 °C; 2,800 °F). The high surface temperature, a relic of its recent formation, gives it a luminosity of about 0.02% of the Sun's. While its mass and temperature are similar to other planetary-mass companions/exoplanets like beta Pictoris b or 1RXS J160929.1−210524 b, its projected separation from the star is much larger, about 650 AU, giving it one of the widest orbits of any currently known planetary-mass companions. The measurements obtained thus far are not adequate to evaluate its orbital properties. If its eccentricity is large enough, it might approach the outer edge of the primary's debris disk closely enough to interact with it at periastron. In such a case, the outer extent of the debris disk would be truncated at the inner edge of HD 106906 b's Hill sphere at periastron, or at its periastron minus 15 AU for a limit around 120 AU (see below). The discovery team evaluated the possibility that HD 106906 b is not gravitationally bound to HD 106906, but is seen close to it along our line of sight and moving in the same direction by chance. The odds of such a coincidence were found to be less than 0.01%. Discovery Observation of star HD 106906 began in 2005, utilizing the Magellan Telescopes at the Las Campanas Observatory in the Atacama Desert of Chile, some eight years before the companion was discovered. The initial interest in HD 106906 A was directed largely to the debris disk surrounding the star, a pre-main-sequence member of Lower Centaurus Crux. On December 4, 2013, University of Arizona graduate student Vanessa Bailey, leader of an international team of astronomers, detailed the discovery of HD 106906 b with a paper first published as a preprint on the arXiv and later as a refereed article in The Astrophysical Journal Letters. Possible formation mechanism The discovery team and astronomers worldwide were puzzled by HD 106906 b's extreme separation from its host star, because it is not considered possible that a star's protoplanetary disk could be extensive enough to permit formation of gas giants at such a distance. To account for the separation, it is theorized that the companion formed independently from its star as part of a binary system. This proposal is somewhat problematic in that the mass ratio of ~140:1 is not in the range expected from this process; binary stars typically do not exceed a ratio of 10:1. This is still considered preferable, however, to the alternate theory that the companion formed closer to its primary and then was scattered to its present distance by gravitational interaction with another orbital object. This second companion would need to have a mass greater than that of HD 106906 b, and the discovery team found no such object beyond 35 AU from the primary. Additionally, the scattering process would have likely disrupted the protoplanetary disk. Public reaction A petition had been launched asking the International Astronomical Union (IAU) to name the companion Gallifrey, after the homeworld of the Doctor on the British science fiction series Doctor Who. The petition had gathered over 139,000 signatures. In January 2014, however, it was agreed by the IAU not to accept the petition's goal to name it Gallifrey, as the petition did not follow the public policy of the IAU that a discussion between the public and IAU should be started before naming any spatial entity, and that this policy was not respected. In 2009, IAU stated that it had no plans to assign names to extrasolar planets, considering it impractical. However, in August 2013 the IAU changed its stance, inviting members of the public to suggest names for exoplanets. See also *DT Virginis, a binary star about which orbits a planet with the farthest orbit around such a system. *GU Piscium b, an exoplanet orbiting GU Piscium at a distance of 2000 AU and period of 80,000 years in the AB Doradus moving group. *WD 0806-661, a planetary mass object with the widest discovered orbit. Category:Exoplanets